Animal Crossing
Animal Crossing was first released for Nintendo 64 in Japan, and later released in North America for the Gamecube. It takes place in a randomly generated town you name. Each player receives one house to live in and by paying off a loan they are allowed to expand their house. Many of the things you can do include fishing, shopping, bug catching, and socializing with the other animals who live in your town. The game has events that take place even when you are not playing. Gameplay The game encourages players to play in their town at least once everyday. Island If you hook your Game Boy Advance to the Gamecube with the Gamecube-Game Boy Advance Link Cable, you can visit an island south of your town. To do this, while you are playing Animal Crossing, hook your Game Boy Advance to the Gamecube and turn it on. Next, go to the south part of your town to a pier and you should see a kappa/turtle (Kappin) in a boat. Talk to Kappin and get in the boat. He will sing a song as he rows the boat to your island. When you get to your island, all that should be there is a flag, one animal, and a empty vacation house you can put furniture in. When you leave your island, you have the option of playing on your island on the Game Boy Advance. Story Train Ride When you first start your game, you are riding a train talking to a cat named Rover who is asking for your name and the name of the town you are moving to. Once you answer these questions, the train arrives at the station and you get off. Once you are there your character will look different depending on the answers you gave him. Welcome to your Town Once you are off the train, you walk down off the train platform and down one acre. You are then greeted by Tom Nook who tells you to pick a house you would like to live in. Once you pick your house, he asks for payment and is surprised to find you don't have any bells(the currency in Animal Crossing). He tells you that he needs you to work off your debt and offers you work at his shop, Nooks Cranny. After you agree to work there, he tells you to meet him at his shop and then walks off the screen into another acre. Working at Nooks Cranny When you are ready to work, you head to Tom Nook's shop. He asks you to wear a uniform he gives you for his store. After you put on your uniform, he gives you a few jobs to do, and tells you to meet all the other animals in your town. After you finish working for him, you are free to do whatever you like. You can buy stuff at his store or sell stuff you find in your town to make more money. You can also go fishing, digging, bug catching, or visit other animals in your town. Things To Do Digging After you buy a shovel, you can dig anywhere in the ground. You dig up many things including fossils, furniture, clothes, trash, or pitfalls. besides digging stuff up, you can bury most items. If you would like you can also use a shovel for gardening by planting flowers or trees, and digging up stumps. Bug Catching and Fishing Once you buy a net, you can catch bugs. You can find bugs in trees, on the ground, under rocks, and swarming around items you drop on the ground. If you get a fishing rod, you can go fishing. Fish can be found in rivers, ponds, or in the ocean. Different fish and bugs can be found at different times of day and at different times of the year. You can donate bugs and fish you catch to the museum. Creating Designs If you go to the Able Sisters, you can create your own designs. You can use your designs on clothes, hats, umbrellas, wallpaper, flooring, and signs. You can store up to eight designs with you at a time. If you like your designs and want other people to be able to use a certain one of your designs, you can display it in the Able Sisters shop. You can also take designs that have already been made that are on display in the shop. Characters There are many different animals in Animal Crossing. Some of the main characters are Tom Nook who runs a shop in your town, Pelly and Phylis who run the Post Office, Mable and Sable who run the Able Sisters shop, and Blathers who runs your towns Museum. See Also *Tom Nook External Links Animal Crossing Wiki Category:Nintendo Video Games Category:Gamecube Games Category:Video Games